me enamore de una famosa
by ladydiyleamichele
Summary: yo soy rachel berry y puedo decir que me he enamorado de una rubia hermosa que se llama Quinn Fabray
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Rachel berry son una chica común de Ohio, tengo solo 17 años, soy morena, mi pelo es castaño largo y ondulado, ojos café y estoy estudiando en la secundaria, soy de pocos amigos, pero en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones con una de mis mejores amigas Dani la cual esta obsesionada con ir a una firma de autógrafo de una actriz que la cual realmente a mi me gusta pero ella no lo sabe es mi amor platónico, bueno de ambas ya que ella también le gusta. Creo que a la única persona que tengo que agradecer es a ella ya que me obligo y me suplico que la acompañara, solo la había visto en fotos, pero en persona es increíblemente hermosa y una sonrisa que enamora 

Ella es la actriz del momento Quinn Fabray todo el mundo enamorado de su cabello rubio, de ojos profundos y verdes, bueno en esta historia que es escrita por mi les voy a contar como sucedió que la conocí y termine mas que enamorada de esta chica popular que yo no le llego ni a los talones.

Este es solo el comienzo de mi historia con Quinn Fabray la conocí un 23 de junio y de hay en adelante solo recuerdos bonitos y dramas….


	2. conociendo a Quinn Fabray

**23 de junio del 2013**

**Conociendo a Quinn Fabray.**

Ufff ya va a llegar la odiosa de mi mejor amiga para que vayamos a ver a la gran Quinn Fabray. Realmente no estoy de ánimos para levantarme en este momento y menos ir a una firma de autógrafos.

**-Vamos rach...** - alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos, no nada menos que dani, -** Llego el momento de conocer a nuestra idola, con un trasero que deja con un infarto a muchas mujeres **- jajja si tiene razón quinn fabray tiene la mejor cola que he visto en mi vida y eso que ella es delgada quizás por lo mismo es lo que mas le resalta aparte de sus ojos y su carisma.

- **Si dani ya lo se, deja entrar al baño para bañarme y salimos a la maldita firma de autógrafo que quieres ir** - es claro que mi amiga no sabe que me encanta Quinn Fabray, le e dado a entender que la odio y que no es mas que una niñita rica que gasta el dinero en alcohol y drogas, pero no es así y yo lo se siempre terminamos discutiendo por eso en mas de una ocasión.

-**Dani...** - al parecer se fue del cuarto, debe de estar contándoles a mis padres que iremos a verla. Termino de colocarme mis jeans y un poleron y me voy escaleras abajo y encuentro viendo a mis padres y a dani viendo vídeos de mi rubia hermosa que locura es esta.

**- Ya estoy lista vamos Dani y porque están viendo esos vídeos... **

**- Por que querían ver a mi amada jajja -** me guiño el ojo y comenzó a reír.

**-si si entonces entre mas rápido salimos vamos a ver a tu amada.**

Salimos de la casa y tomamos el camino al centro de la ciudad para ir a la firma, dani me estaba conversando no le puse mucha atención a lo que decía estaba muy nerviosa por ver a la rubia de ojos lindos, solo le respondía con si, tal vez, claro.

Llegamos y estacionamos el auto muy lejos ya que no había lugar en la cuadra de la firma, caminamos como 3 cuadras hasta llegar al alboroto de chicas gritando,llorando y peleando por estar adelante de la fila, quizás no alcancemos a ingresar ya que estamos muy lejos de la entrada es una fila eterna.

Dani comenzó a alterarse ya que una de las chicas la empujo, dani es muy impulsiva y si tiene que arreglar las cosas a los golpes lo hace yo soy la única que logra calmar a la fiera.

**-Ya Dani, deja a la chica en paz solo fue un empujón de casualidad **- Agarrando su cara con mis manos para que solo viera mi rostro y mi mirada, dejo de forcejear y se calmo.

**-Uff Ok** - solo le lanzo una mirada de odio y siguió esperando en la fila yo solo con la mirada pedí disculpa a la chica de atrás y comenzó a avanzar la fila.

Comenzaron a salir muchas chicas sonriendo y diciendo que era muy bella y simpática que les dijo sacarme muchas fotos y nunca dijo que no al que se lo pidiera, yo solo quería entrar y al mirar a dani ella también lo quería hacer.

Un guardia salio y dijo algo que me dejo muy apenada pero no lo demostré- **Chicas y chicos hasta esta parte de la fila se van a firmar y fotografias con la chica famosa** - ¿Chica famosa? ¿que no sabe que el es el hombre mas suertudo de poder ver a quinn y uno que perdió su única oportunidad de poder conocerla en persona? - **Así que mejor desarmen la fila y váyanse a sus casas por favor. **

**-Dani parece que no lo logramos lo siento mucho** - tanto por ello y por mi -** Quizás para la próxima lo logremos lo siento yo tuve la culpa por no estar lista a tiempo **- me siento muy mal por estar pensando en Quinn, no me levante a tiempo.

-**No me voy a ir hasta verla Rach...**

**- Pero no escuchaste lo que dijo el caballero** - Se acerco a mi oido

- **Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que ella salga de la firma.**

**- Ok** - no sabia que mas responder dani siempre se sale con la suya desde muy pequeña y quizás esta no sea otra mas y podemos conocer a Quinn hoy mismo.

Dani me dijo que nos fuéramos al vehículo a esperar a que saliera Quinn, no me di ni cuenta hasta que sentí que estaba abrazada de dani y durmiendo me removí y vi a mi amiga durmiendo abrazada a mi cintura, la desperté y salimos a ver si todavía estábamos a tiempo de conocerla o por dormirnos nos perdimos el momento, al parecer era nuestro dia de suerte había algunas personas todavía y estaba su vehículo esperándola afuera y nosotras estábamos al lado de este.

-** Hay viene Rach... hay viene **- ¡OH, DIOS!. Y por fin la vi hay esta la Rubia como si estuviera en una pasarela y solo estaba por las calles de lima,Ohio.

-** Si la vi dani, no es la gran cosa la rubia -** Por dentro estaba muriendo por gritar su nombre.

-** Bueno Rach, todavía no se tus gustos por las chicas jajaja , solo pensé que quizás quinn lo seria, pero me equivoque. Vamos quiero que me saques una foto con ella **- La segui y estabamos al lado los organizadores y dani le grito, ella se dio vuelta y se acerco a nosotras.

No se si mi imaginación pero ella me miro tan intensamente que casi moje mis bragas o quizás si las moje.

-** Hola, soy Dani y mi amiga Rach , podemos sacarnos una foto contigo estamos de muy temprano esperando este momento, pero en el lugar que estábamos la cortaron antes de que pudiéramos ingresar **- ella solo sonrio a dani y luego me volvio a mirar a mi.

-**Claro Dani, vamos a sacarnos la foto -** dani me paso su cámara y yo le saque su foto y en el movimiento de los fans acercarse, dani le dio un beso en los labios a mi rubia y justo saque esa foto - **Lo siento, por el beso jajaj **- rio nerviosa Quinn para luego mirarme a mi - Y **tu morenita no quieres una foto conmigo **- yo estaba apunto de responder y su guardaespaldas se la llevo y ella solo me miro y se fue.

**-GUAOOO... ME DI UN BESO CON QUINN** - gritaba dani y yo estaba apunto de darle un golpe y eso que yo no soy muy agresiva - **RACH BESA MUY BIEN.**

- **OK, primero no fue un beso en realidad ya que solo rosaste sus labios y no creo que pudieras saber si besa o no bien si fue un segundo y quizás minisegundos realmente estas loca jajaja- **y reí de su cara al escuchar mi respuesta.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que conocí en persona a Quinn Fabray a la cual mi amiga le dio un beso y yo no pude ni sacarme una misera foto con ella, siento que tengo una mala suerte.

Mis padres decidieron irse de vacaciones a L.A. y yo tenia ir si o si con ellos así que me despedí de Dani y le dije que si quería venir conmigo no tendrían problemas mis padres somos como uña y mugre, no puedo estar muchos días sin ella pero sus padres igual se irían y ella con ellos.

Me puse a arreglar mis maletas, para pasar 3 semanas en L.A con mis primos, primas, tios , padrinos, etc... Una gran familia y que vemos una vez al año pero yo sin saber que estas vacaciones serian las mejores que iba a vivir.

**-Cariño estas lista hay que ir al aeropuerto y se nos esta haciendo darte**- dijo leroy.

**-Si papi ya voy solo la estoy cerrando ya que me faltaba mis trajes de baños.**

**-ok hija te ayudo a bajarlas **- mi padre apareció en la puerta de mi habitación.

**-Claro. Baja una yo bajo la otra y mi bolso de mano, solo me falta guardar mi Iphone y mis audífonos **- mi padre comenzó a bajar y yo detrás de el para irnos al aeropuerto.

Nos subimos al taxi que nos esperaba afuera mientras mi papi subía mi maleta yo me sentaba en el auto y salimos, como siempre casi perdimos el avión llegamos justo para subir y ubicarnos en nuestros asientos, busque en mi bolso mi Iphone y me puse a escuchar música ya que me esperaba aburrido viaje a los ángeles.

* * *

**LOS ÁNGELES, CALIFORNIA.**

**-Hija llegamos, vamos cariño despierto **- siento que mi papi hiram me despierta.

**-¿Ya llegamos?** - pregunte abriendo un solo ojo, lo que le causo gracia a mi papi

**-Si hija, ya llegamos y es hora de comenzar nuestras vacaciones en familia - **muy eufórico y con una gran sonrisa que me la contagio a mi y bajamos los tres juntos del avión a la espera de nuestras maletas y ir a la casa de verano de nuestra familia.

El recorrido a la casa fue eterno, como todos los años LA es muy bonita, pero todos los años es lo mismo por eso quería quedarme en Ohio o ir de vacaciones a otro lugar, les suplique a mis papis pero me dijeron que el próximo año seria de nosotros tres, pero ahora ya estaba todo preparado.

Llegamos a la casa familiar y vi a mis tíos y primos en el lugar, ellos se acercan y nos saludan como si nos vieran hace muchos años, pero nos vieron el año pasado y mis papis hablan siempre con ellos, pero es una familia especial que regala mucho cariño.

Siento unos besos muy húmedos en mis mejillas uno de mi prima y otro de mi tía que me sonríen y yo hago una mueca intentando realizar una sonrisa pero no me salio en el momento que se dan vuelta me limpio mis mejillas con mi suéter y avance a la casa para dejar mis cosas en la habitación que me dijo mi abuela antes de fallecer.

-** Rach** - ingresa mi prima ashley a ver si ya estaba instalada en la habitación.

**- Ash... ¿Como haz estado?** - intento ser una buena prima.

**- Bien Rach ¿y tu? ¿algo que contar? **

- **bueno solo un buen año en el club Glee y estuve hace unos días de paseo con mi amiga Dani y sus padres -** acordándome de mi amiga cuanto la necesito en este momento para que me acompañe en mis travesuras y locuras.

- **Dani, la loca de tu amiga **- bueno les tengo que contar que dani y ash no se llevan muy bien ya que cuando eramos mas pequeñas ash y mi tía fueron a visitarnos a Lima por unos días y Dani le dio vuelta un balde de agua a mi prima para darle la bienvenida y mi prima es un poco especial ella quiere ser famosa y desde chica fue así, y por lo que estoy viendo ahora menos.

**-Si mi amiga loca pero solo yo puedo decirle así Ash, ¿no se por que te llevas tan mal con ella? ¿es por el balde de hace tantos años?** - le pregunto ella hace una mueca y me ignora las preguntas que le hice.

- **Bueno no quiero hablar de ella, quería saber si podrías acompañarme al centro comercial **

**- Eh claro, termino aquí y bajo a buscarte para que vayamos **- mis tíos viven en unas casas muy grandes de L.A o mejor dicho en unas de las localidades mas caras beverly hills, si no fuera por que los conozco y son cercanos podría decir que mi familia son todos unos famosos, en realidad mi prima me ha contado que por los alrededores muchos actores y actrices se han comprado sus casas y que cada vez son mas de ellos por acá, para mi no es gran cosa ya que, que mas da tener un par de famosos al rededor tuyo y mas encima lleno de paparazzi alrededor de tu casa y de tu privacidad, pero a mi prima le encanta.

**-Listo Ash, vamos**

Beverly hills mall se llamaba donde iremos me dijo la tía cuando salimos con el chófer de la casa así ese lugar lleno de cosas caras las cuales no me gusta comprar ya que mi papis me criaron con eso de que no es necesario que gaste la plata en tonterías solo en lo que yo necesite y así lo hecho a lo largo de todos estos años.

**- Quiero comprar unas botas que vi el otro día en una revista **- bueno eso si que es superficial pero igual quiero a mi prima por que conmigo no es mala y me quiere.

-** Bueno vamos y aprovechamos de ir a comer algún helado después de comprarlas.**

**-SI me gustaria ir por un helado, enserio Rach, te quiero mucho y te eche mucho de menos**

**-Yo igual ya bajemos que llegamos ya.**

Salimos del vehículo mi prima se fue no mas a las puertas del gran mall y yo me despedí del chófer y le dije que en unas 2 horas aproximadamente podría venir a buscarnos, no era necesario que se quedara esperando hay todo aburrido.

**-Vamos Rach, ¿por que te demoraste tanto hay?**

**- Le dije al chofer que se fuera y que en unas 2 horas viniera por nosotras, estas de acuerdo o si quieres le digo que se quede**

**-No hay problema el pobre siempre se aburre cuando me espera, asi que hiciste bien en dejarlo ir**

Entramos y era muy bonito y lujoso bueno todo lo que hay en beverly hills es asi pero este me gusto a mi, ash me agarro la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el local que queria ir y ingresamos

-** Buenas tardes, señoritas en que puedo ayudarlas** - una joven muchacha de unos 25 años.

- **Queriamos ver unas botas, podria llevarnos a la parte de las botas por favor** - ¡vaya! si que se maneja con lo de las compras ash, yo solo hubiera dicho quiero unas botas y me llevo la que este mas cerca para no ir a ver todas las demás por que me cansaría psicologicamente.

- **Claro señorita vamos **- La vendedora miro nuestras manos unidas y luego comenzó a caminar por delante de nosotras, cree que somos pareja - **esta es la parte de las botas y hay de todo tipos y colores para elegir, las dejo unos minutos a sola para que elijan y me avisan, tengo que ir a ver a la estrella que llego hace unos minutos.**

**-¿Estrella?** - Pregunta Ash, no se le escapa nada -** ¿Cual de todas?**

- **En realidad no lo se** - sonrió nerviosa la vendedora la cual tenia su nombre escrito en una piocha _Monica_ salia.

**-No te preocupes Monica, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?** - pregunte.

- **Si Monica** - sonrojada, pero sin saber el por que de este -** mucho gusto ¿y el tuyo?** - pregunta.

-**Rachel y el de ella Ashley.** - me presento y también a mi prima que ya estaba observando las botas que quería y a otra vendedora le pedía el numero que necesitaba **- bueno Monica, tengo que ir con ella** - apunto a mi prima - **y tu por la estrella. Suerte con ella **- le sonrió y ella se queda mirando mis labios.

- **Por que no me acompañas y dejas a la chica acá viendo las botas, por lo que veo tiene para rato en este lugar **- no se si ir o quedarme acá aburrida mientras ash compra sus benditas botas.

- **bueno le voy a decir y voy contigo** - ella me sonrió y yo me acerque a mi prima - **Ash voy a ir al otro lado del local, si terminas aca me llamas y me vengo altiro, ¿ok?** - pregunto.

- **Claro Rach, te llamo** - no me tomo atención solo miraba las cientos y cientos de botas que habían.

-**¿Vamos entonces?** - pregunta monica, mirándome a los ojos.

- **Si creo que no me necesitan por aquí jjaja -** rio y señalo a Ash la cual seguia en el mundo de las botas de cuero- **quizás sea de mas ayuda para ti.**

Recorrimos la tienda de calzado hasta llegar al otro lado del que estaba mi prima y era la parte de deporte al parecer ya que habían muchas zapatillas de diferentes colores y marcas.

**-Bueno donde esta la estrella que deje hace un momento aquí **- se preguntaba monica y yo reía por lo bajo ya que se veia muy frustrada al no encontrarla.

**Bueno quizás era una Estrella fugaz y se fue jaja **- dije un chiste y ella soltó una carcajada y se acerco a mi demasiado, no teníamos mucho espacio y estaba acorralada en una de las paredes al lado de una cantidad de zapatos.

**-Si quizás la estrellita se fue **- me acaricio mi mejilla y dejo un beso en ella,para luego comenzar a acercarse a mis labios y yo no supe que hacer hasta que escuche una voz.

-**Aquí esta la estrellita y quiero mis zapatillas en este momento** - grito para luego decir -** y deja de coquetear con las compradoras, maldita acosadora. **

Vi a monica que no sabia a donde meterse y fue a buscar el par que le estrella pedía, que carácter tiene no podía mirar a la chica que gritaba estaba muy avergonzada de lo que casi pasa hay.

**- ¿Estas bien? -** me pregunta y yo solo asisto con mi cabeza - **¿Podrías responderme y mirarme?**

-** Lo siento** - alce la vista.

**-¿Rach eres tu? ** - pregunto y yo me quede como piedra al ver a la persona que estaba al frente mio.

* * *

**bueno primer capitulo de mi nueva historia espero que el guste :D**


	3. conociendo a Quinn Fabray 2 parte

**Conociendo a Quinn Fabray  
2 parte.**

-** Lo siento** - alce la vista.

**-¿Rach eres tu? ** - pregunto y yo me quede como piedra al ver a la persona que estaba al frente mio.

**- hooola Quinn ¿Que haces aqui?**- pregunto.

**-Que hago aquí, yo vivo aquí, bueno no aquí pero si en L.A** - me sonríe como si fuéramos muy conocidas.- **y no me vas a salud con un beso en la mejilla por lo menos o solo le das besos a las empleadas que venden zapatos** - pregunta un poco seria y no entiendo nada.

Me acerco y beso una de sus mejillas y me alejo para verla a la cara y ella solo sonrie al parecer.

**-¿Bromes verdad?, Monica solo me pidió que la acompañare ya que Ash esta comprando unos zapatos.** - ella al parecer iba a hablar pero la interrumpió mi celular era Ash - **Hola. si Ash, estoy en el lado deportivo de la tienda, ok, vienes para aca, bueno te espero, besos** - termino de hablar y Quinn me mira preguntándome con la mirada quien era con quien hablaba.

**-¿Quien es?** - ¿que esta loca? que le importa con quien hablo yo.

- **Rach, cariño, podemos ya ir por mi helado ya compre las botas** - llega ash, me toma de la mano y me saca del local, antes de que termináramos de salir quinn viene corriendo y me da una tarjeta en donde sale su nombre y al parecer un su numero de celular, vi que fulmino con su mirada a Ash y luego se fue.

-**¿Quien era la rubia Rach?** - Me pregunta Ash, cuando ya tenia su helado en la mano.

**-¿En serio me preguntas quien es? ¿donde vives Ash? ella es Quinn Fabray una actriz** - ella ni se inmuto con la respuesta que le di.

**-No la conozco quizás recién esta saliendo a la fama la rubia que mira feo** - es verdad no entiendo por que miro feo a ash si ella solo fue a buscarme y luego busco la tarjeta que me dio y hay estaba mi nueva oportunidad para conocer a mi idola y a la mujer de mis sueños -**¿de donde la conoces? **

**-bueno Dani y yo fuimos a la firma de autógrafo hace unas semanas donde estaba ella y la conocimos, dani se saco una foto con ella y yo no alcance a hacerlo por que el guardaespaldas se la llevo y al parecer quiere devolver el favor de haber estado toda una tarde esperando que ella saliera.**- le conté nuestra historia un poco mas corta y sin detalles.

**-whaoo que buena historia y que mas da si no se saco una foto contigo, si ella es famosa debería de darle lo mismo, eres una mas de las fans locas que debe de tener jaja** - ríe en mi cara y yo solo la fulmino con la mirada. -** no te enojes primita pero es verdad lo que estoy diciendo.**

-**me da lo mismo lo que pienses Ashley, bueno vamos por favor, ya es tarde y el chófer debe de estar esperándonos**- termino la conversación y guardo la tarjeta un mi billetera.

Llegamos al vehículo y hay se encontraba el chófer, nos abrió la puerta para que ingresáramos y me doy cuenta de que me falta mi cartera. - **Ash espera cuando guarde el dinero, se me quedo la cartera en el local de helados.**- solo asiste con su cabeza y se pone a conversar por su teléfono.

salí del vehículo otra vez, enojada por lo despistada que soy y ingrese al mall hay la tienda de helados, hasta que choco con alguien todo por que iba metida en mis pensamientos. - Lo siento iba pensando en algo y no me di cuenta de que estabas aca.

**- vaya y en que pensabas Rach...** - no puede ser otra vez.

**- se me perdió mi cartera y voy a buscarla. **

- **si quieres te acompaño a buscarla y así de paso me das tu numero de teléfono Rach**. - por que me habla por mi nombre, me gusta pero me asusta esta rubia.

- **Claro pero tiene que ser rápido, por que me están esperando en el vehículo.** - ella frunce el ceño y cambia su actitud.

- **bueno si tienes que irte vete, debe de esperarte tu pareja no, y yo que reí que era la chica que estaba contigo el día de la firma** - no sabia que responder en este momento.

**- te doy mi numero anota, dame un papel** - le anoto mi numero y le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy dejándola sola.

Lo bueno es que encontré mi cartera, quien de aquel lugar, pensaría en robar una cartera vieja, el muchacho de la heladería me dijo que la encontró y inmediatamente la guardo para que nadie la robara yo le agradecí y me fue con ash a la casa de mis tíos.

Al llegar a la casa tanto mis tíos y mis padres estaban en la cocina conversando y preparando la cena. Ash subió con todas su bolsas de zapatos que compro a su habitación y llamo a la tía Jennifer para que fuera a ver su gran asaña como compradora compulsiva, no puede ser que en un solo dia se compro cuatro pares de botas y solo iba por una y en solo dos horas se llevo esos pares.

**-Ma...** - grito ash desde su habitación - **ven a ver lo que compramos con Rach hoy en el mall.**

**-ya voy hija, debo de terminar de preparar la cena** - contesto mi tia y siguio con su cometido de preparar la cena antes de que terminara de oscurecer.

**-Rach... ¿En serio compraste igual algunos pares de zapatos? ¡Dios eso seria un gran milagro!** - mi padre entre sorprendido y deseando que fuera si a lo que yo respondí negando con mi cabeza - bueno era mucho pedir ¿verdad cariño? - dándome un beso en la cabeza a la vez preguntándole a mi papi.

- **Leroy deja de molestar a Rachel tu sabes que a ella no le gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas** - dándome el apoyo a mi y no a mi padre.

**-bueno ella no único que hizo en vez de comprar zapatos fue coquetear con la vendedora y la chica rubia que supuesta mente es famosa, ¿ma tu conoces alguna actriz que se llame Quinn Fabray y que viva cerca de acá? por que a Rachel le dijo todo eso y mas a un le dio su numero de celular** - maldita ash y yo que pensaba que me quería tanto mis padres como mis tíos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos creyendo que era una rompe corazones y lo único que hice fue que la vendedora me acosara y que una rubia actriz que me así mas preguntas que un policía en pleno interrogatorio a un asesino en serie y por otra parte quería golpear a mi prima debí de dejarla ya que no estaría diciendo todo esto ahora.

-** Whaoo princesa Judia no sabia que te fueran las mujeres y que fueras una rompe corazones** - subiendo y bajando sus cejas llegaba mi primo, el es músico o intenta serlo, luego de decir ese gran comentario para terminar toda la historia de Ash, me abraza me levanta del suelo a sus brazos y luego me deja un beso en la mejilla - T**e eche de menos princesa, que bueno que estés acá y como ya sabemos tus preferencias podrías cantar en mi banda durante estas tres semanas y conseguir ambos un par de chicas ¿que me dice**s? - yo en este momento estaba igual que mis padres con los ojos muy abiertos y mi mirada en el suelo por lo dicho, malditos primos que me dejan en aprietos nunca he pensado en eso y menos en este momento solo veo a la persona no por si es hombre o mujer y intento cambiar la conversacion ojala resulte.

-**Hola Noah** - lo saludo con su nombre de pila aunque a el no le guste y yo solo lo hago cuando me molesta mucho, soy una de las pocas personas aparte de mi tia que acepta que lo llame asi.

**-Vamos Rach no me llames así dime puck me hace ver mas malo, mi fama sube por montones y mi masculinidad se ve mucho mejor** - Dice Noah mostrando sus músculos y peinando su cresta que se realizo el año pasado la cual esta un poco mas larga y se le ve muy bien así, es muy guapo cualquier mujer caería a sus pies.

-**Ya bueno si te comportas bien quizás me lo piense, pero con tu comentario de hace unos minutos no creo que lo haga Noah -** sonriendo y guiñando mi ojo, para luego darme la vuelta y salir de la cocina antes de que me pregunten algo sobre el tema de ambas chicas que supuesta mente coquetea.

Subí a mi cuarto y estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo sucedido abajo y claro por saber si Quinn me llamaría o no hoy quizás mañana o nunca debí de quedarme un rato mas con ella, todo por la indiscreta y apurona de mi prima Ash.

Quizás debiera de llamarla yo y quedar para ver que es lo que tanto necesita hablar conmigo, quizás quiera el numero de Dani y que le quedo gustando el pequeño beso que se dieron, ya se me paso el enamoramiento por Quinn de ahora en adelante, seré como Ash y pensare que no es nada para mi por el bien de mi amiga. Es mi celular el que esta sonando y voy por el, veo un numero desconocido y contesto.

**-Hola ¿Con quien hablo?-** nadie contesta al otro lado de la linea y me empiezo a poner nerviosa.

**- Rachel, hola soy Quinn** - ¡OH, DiOS! me llamo no puedo creerlo.

**- ah, hola ¿Que pasa Quinn?, ¿Necesitas algo? -** no se por que le hago tantas preguntas pero estoy nerviosa.

**-Si, Rach ¿podrías juntarte conmigo mañana o si puedes hoy?**

**-lo siento Quinn pero no puedo estoy algo ocupada en este momento y mañana tengo que salir con mis padres y mis primos a la playa** - le conté la verdad y hoy no creo que sea bueno para mi sistema nerviosa verla.

**- ah, ok, entonces cuando estés desocupada tu me podrías llamar para juntarnos** - se nota desanimada y me siento muy mal por hacerla pasar por esto.

**-Claro no tengo problemas pero mañana podrías ir a la playa y hay conversamos **

**- Enserio, que bien entonces me mandas la dirección de la playa por un mensaje y te voy mañana haya, bueno me voy tengo que ir a grabar una escena.**

**- Bueno te lo mando por mensaje nos vemos mañana Quinn, Adiós.** - me despedí y corte la llamada.

Escucho que me llaman al parecer esta lista la cena bajo con una gran sonrisa mañana la vera, pero van a estar todos no lo pensé bien y si la llamo para que sea otro día, mis padres,mis tíos y mis queridos primos me van a molestar si Quinn se me acerca mañana.

-** Que bueno que bajaste Hija esta lista la cena **

**- ok papi, ¿ayudo en algo, a colocar la mesa o algo?**

**- no, esta todo listo solo pasa a sentarte al lado de tus primos que ya están en sus lugares** - me acerque a la mesa y me senté al lado de Puck el cual ya tenia su plato en la mesa y comenzaba no a comer a tragar la cena que la tia preparo se ve bien pero mi padre me trae mi plato de comida vegetariana una delicia.

**- Por eso eres tan pequeña y debilucha princesa, comes puras plantas.**

**-Noah no son plantas, son vegetales y este plato es una paella primaveral** - contándole el nombre de uno de mis platos favoritos que es arroz con varias verduras el cual mi papi me hace desde que era pequeña.

**- ya pero no hay nada como un filete como el que estoy comiendo, jugoso y muy exquisito que prepara mi linda mamita** - parándose y besando la mejilla de mi tía jen.

**-ya hijo vez que detrás de toda tu locura de ser un sexy judío no te sale eres el hijo de mama igual** - agarrando sus mejillas y las aprieta, yo solo rio por lo aniñado que puede llegar a hacer puck.

termino la cena y cada uno se fue a si cuarto, yo especialmente prepare todo lo necesario para el dia siguiente era un dia muy importante para mi y voy a pasarla bien con los chicos creo que me esta empezando a gustar estar aca y no me he ni acordado de Dani, la voy a llamar ahora.

Maque su nomero y espere los tonos hasta que escucho su voz - **Hola Querida** - me dice.

**-Hola cariño como haz estado estos dias sin mi** - bromeo con ella.

-**Mal te hecho mucho de menos mi morenita, creo que debi de ir contigo a pasar las vacaciones me aburro con mi viejos y lo unico que hacemos es ir donde mis tias abuelas que ya ni escuchan jaja** - rie y yo la sigo me encanta que sea asi no se si contarle que me encontre con Quinn o mejor me quedo callada. -** No tienes nada que contarme, haz conocido algún chico o alguna chica guapos.**

**-No he salido mucho pero hoy conocí a la vendedora de la tienda de calzado que fui con Ashley**- le cuento la parte de Monica pero no la de Quinn, no estoy preparada.

-** ah con tu prima la odiosa de la cubeta jajaj ¿yo se que todavía me odia?, pero yo no la encuentro guapa y se parece un poco a ti asi que igual le tengo cariño**

**- dani me quieres decir que te gusta mi prima, es tu amor platónico o que?** - pregunto igual harían linda pareja pero yo estoy 100% segura que mi prima es hetero.

**-No yo solo tengo dos amores platonicos y son tu y mi querida Quinn Fabray, pero me van mas las morenas como tu**

**-ah bueno ya dani me tengo que ir mañana salgo a la playa temprano y tengo de dormir por lo menos mis 8 horas, hablamos cuando llegue, besos y abrazos cariño** - me despido y me voy a dormir.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Quinn.**

Hola soy Quinn Fabray una actriz en ascenso, no soy como todas las personas que trabajan en este rubro, soy humilde y ayudo a muchas asociaciones soy rubia de ojos avellana, vegetariana, alta y no estoy completamente segura que es lo que me gusta si estar con mujeres o hombres pero si me enamoro de alguna chica estoy segura que no me lo pensaría dos vez y iré por ella

Bueno esta semana me toca ir a una de esas tantas firma de autógrafos a un lugar de Ohio, creo que es lima, me encanta conocer lugares en los cuales no he ido, y sacar fotos de todas las partes interesantes de estos, si me gusta fotografiar es mi hobby desde muy pequeña mi madre Judy y mi padre Russel me compraron mi primera cámara y decidí que seria esa mi profesión pero al crecer decidí estudiar actuación, sigo estudiando solo tengo 20 años.

Llego a lima después de varias horas en avión desde L.A, es muy pequeño pero acogedor me dirijo al lugar, hay una larga fila esperando por mi, creo que sera un largo día muchas chicas y chicos vueltos locos. Que comience el show.

**-Hola Quinnnn, me encantas** - una fans, son tan amorosas viene con un peluche ¡oh que linda!

**-Hola ¿Cual es tu nombre? -** le pregunto ya que me pasa uno de mis libros favoritos alicia en el país de las maravillas

- **Michelle** - le escribo _"una gran fans ,te quiero mucho y sigue tus sueños, nunca olvides que uno siempre los puedes lograr. Con cariño Quinn Fabray"_ - **Gracias gracias.** - se despide y pasan las siguientes

Después de horas firmando muchos libros, fotos mías y fotografiando me con todos ellos, llego el momento para irme a descansar y a la mañana siguiente volver a mi casa en L.A.

**Vamos señorita Fabray** - me dice mi guardaespaldas y salimos por el pasillo que ingrese esa misma mañana - **hay algunas personas todavía afuera por eso estamos saliendo por detrás - me comunica y yo solo asisto y salimos.**

**-Quinnn** - una chica me grita, yo volteo y la veo a ella una chica castaña de ojos cafe muy brillantes y profundos mi mente solo pensaba que chica mas guapa y comienzo a acercarme a ellas pero no le quito la mirada a la mas pequeña.

**-hola soy dani y mi amiga Rach, podemos sacarnos una foto contigo** - Rach se llama que lindo nombre, Quinn debes poner atención a la otra chica que sigue hablando solo entendí que quiere sacarse una foto conmigo.

**-Claro Dani vamos a sacarnos la foto** - le pasa la cámara a la castaña hermosa, creo que saco dos fotos pero en la ultima, algunos fans se dieron cuenta que estábamos por detrás del local y nos empujaron y le di un pequeño beso a la chica, como hubiera deseado que fuera Rachel - l**o siento por el beso -** estoy nerviosa, ¿por que me mira así sera su novia?, Quinn la cagaste enserio y atino solo a decir - **y tu morenita no quieres también una foto** -di que si di que si morena hermosa, ella iba a contestar pero mi guardaespaldas llego, era un alboroto el lugar era mejor irme y dejar atrás al par de chicas y a la morena que me llamo mucho la atención, solo la veo que frunce el ceño por lo que esta diciendo la chica y luego ríe, que linda sonrisa, creo que es amor a primera vista.

* * *

**les dijo el segundo capitulo ojala les haya gustado como empezó la historia, en el tercer capitulo les contare que pasara en la playa**

**¿si llega o no Quinn? ¿Que querrá Quinn con Rachel ? todo esto se vera en el próximo capitulo saludos. XOXO. :D**


	4. dia en la playa

**Día**** en la playa**

llego el día por fin vamos a ir a la playa con mis primos, mis tios y mis papis, me avisaron a ultimo momento de que nos quedaríamos unos días en la casa de la playa por lo que llevo una maleta pequeña con lo mas necesario para la estadía.

No pase una muy buena noche ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn, la rubia me robo mis sueños literalmente.

**-Hija, solo te estamos esperando a ti, cariño** - mi papa me llama desde la escalera de la casa para que comience a bajar.

**-jaja Rach cambia esa cara, que te paso** - Puck con sus comentarios.

**-No dormí bien anoche, creo que necesito una gran siesta junto al océano.**

bueno el viaje no se me hizo muy largo ya que con la bromas de Puck a Ash no podía ser mas entretenido, sino supiera que fueran hermanos estoy segura que se matarían ese par.

llegamos a la gran casa de la playa estaba aun un poco cansada pero decidí ir a la orilla de la playa así que entre a mi cuarto asignado y saque de mi maleta mi bikini y la toalla.

llegue a la orilla una hermosa playa de Los Ángeles, california no tiene precio creo que cada vez me gusta mas estar acá, solo voy a esperar para ver si llega Quinn, hoy en la mañana le envié un mensaje diciéndole la dirección de la casa y en la playa que estaríamos.

**-Hola** - me saluda un chico alto -** hermosura** - ¿hermosura? ¿enserio? yo no voy a caer con sus palabras trilladas.

**-hola, ¿Que quieres? y no me llames hermosura, tengo nombre** - lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

**-lo siento por interrumpir, pero mi amigo me dijo que iba a estar en esta playa y no lo e visto y quizás pensé que tu lo conocías, es que te pareces un poco a su hermana y creí que eras ella y por eso te llame de esa forma** - rascándose la nuca, me pareció muy chistoso que estuviera nervioso conmigo ya que soy como 30 cms mas chica que el.

**-¿Que forma?** - Quiero intimidarlo - **responde.**

**-ehhh hermosura, yo a ella la llamo ****así** - esta sonrojado y le sonrió para que se calme.

**-¿Dime como se llama la chica que te gusta? **

**-Ashley puckerman -** sonriendo de medio lado, es lindo este chico tengo que reconocerlo. Pero escuche bien es ash ¿no puedo creerlo?

**-¿Conoces a Ash y a Noah?** - el asistió y soltó una carcajada.

**-Noah, hace años que no escuchaba que lo llamaran así.**

**-bueno yo soy la única que lo llama -** le guiño el ojo y le doy mi mano -** Rachel Berry, mucho gusto.**

**-Finn Hudson amigo de noah y el baterista del grupo, mucho gusto también -** yo me rió junto con el ya que dijo el nombre de pila de Puck.

**-Bueno como es que conoces a los chicos a aparte de que toques en la banda**

-**Puck es mi brother desde siempre, nos conocimos en a primaria y desde hay que somos muy unidos, cuando el me dijo que quería hacer una banda yo le di el si al tiro, el toca la guitarra, Sam toca el bajo y yo la batería pero nos falta una voz para que nos salga todo bien.**

**- y aquí entre nosotros ¿que pinta Ash acá? **

**-Ash, ehh nada ella es la hermana de mi amigo, nada mas **

**- ¿Pero me dijiste que te gustaba?** - le pregunto

**- Si me gusta pero ella, pero para ella soy una persona invisible**

**-No lo creo eres casi 20 cms mas grande que ella -** me rió.

**-¿y tu que eres para los hermanos Puckerman?** - me pregunta.

**-yo soy su prima y te puedo ayudar a conquistar a la pesada de mi prima** - saco mi celular y veo la hora Quinn no a llegado quizás se arrepintió de pasar una tarde en la playa con una morena, pequeña y narigona.

**-enserio. Gracias Rachel** - me abraza y siento una voz.

-**¿Interrumpo algo?** - hay esta ella.

**-Quinn. Hola, no creí que ibas a venir** - ella me mira y no me dice nada, pero se nota algo enojada.

**-Me a trace unos minutos nada mas y me cambias por otra persona Rachel** - yo no se que responder.

**-Hola como nadie me presenta, soy Finn Hudson.** - saluda a Quinn, ella quita la mira de mi y solo le da la mano.

**-Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray.**

**-Bueno hermosura, me voy a buscar a puck, por hay**

**-No...** - ella me mira de nuevo - **esta a unas casas de ****acá** - le doy la el numero de la casa - **sigue de largo por acá y llegaras, nos vemos** - me da un beso en la mejilla y se va por el lugar que le señale y regreso mi vista a la rubia enojada.

**-Y bien Quinn que deseas de mi.**

**- Todo** - eso fue su respuesta y casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

**-¿Como dijiste?**- le pregunto.

-** lo que escuchaste Rach quiero de ti todo lo que te rodea.**

**-Lo que me rodea entonces si te gusta Dani.**

**-¿Dani?**

**-si mi amiga la que besaste.**

**-NO, estas loca yo no me enamora de mis fans Rach.**

-**A bueno ella te adora así que no tiene posibilidad contigo. -** menos mal que no sabe que yo también la adoro.

**-y tu ? me adoras Rachel igual que tu amiga.-** hay esa ceja me mata.

**-No** - es mi respuesta, no se que mas decir.

**-¿Como?** - me mira sorprendida -** tu fuiste a mi firma de autógrafo y es por que te gusto esta claro Rachel** - jaja cuando se enoja me llama por mi nombre le molesta de que a mi no me guste.

**- Solo acompañe a mi amiga, eso no es un delito o si Srta Fabray-** la miro ella esta muy roja y sus ojos tienen otro tipo de color un verde mas oscuro.

**-Claro que es un delito, no puedes engañarme así, a ti debería gustarte.**

**-e visto algunas de tus películas pero no me llamaron mucho la atención.**

**-¿QUE? -** me grito - **todas mis películas, son de llenar salas enteras, no sabes nada de cine, pequeña.**

**- Me gusta mucho todo lo que es de actuación y yo no soy pequeña -** si me salio como una niña de 5 años pero Quinn me supera.

**- Bueno que mas da de apoco te voy a conversen de que me quieras** - y me guiño el ojo, bueno quinn ganaste ya caí en tus lindas manos **- Vamos. -** me estira la mano y se la tomo.

Caminamos por unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un restaurant de comida e ingresamos.

**- Te iba a invitar a cenar antes de que nos pusieras a discutir y que estuviera ese chico.**

**- no te preocupes y gracias, Finn llego unos minutos antes que tu recién lo ****conocí** - me mira feo -** ¿Que?**

**- lo conociste recién y ya lo abrazas, y a mi que me haz visto mas veces no lo haces**

**- solo te he visto 3 veces Quinn y aparte a el le gusta mi prima esa es la gran diferencia.**

**-Entonces tiene que gustarme tu prima para que me abraces y reciba un beso en la mejilla.**

- **jajaja No seas tonta, claro que no aparte no tendrías ninguna posibilidad con mi prima.**

**- Rachel puedo cambiar de tema** - se pone un poco seria.

**-Claro. Pregunta y yo respondo.**

**- Te gustan las mujeres? -**

**-Tan directa rubia y a ti ? **

**- yo pregunte primero** - su ceja otra vez.

**- bueno... creo que ... no lo se, es muy complicado no me enamoro del sexo de la persona sino por lo que tiene adentro su alma.**

**- pienso igual, es que si el amor te llega y es amor verdadero da lo mismo si es hombre o mujer.**

**-Bueno fabray, no me haz respondido a mi pregunta.**

- **A mi si me gustan las mujeres Rachel** - me dejo sorprendida había escuchado muchas veces que se le veía mucho con mujeres pero no era nada concreto sobre si homosexualidad. -** ¿te molesta? o fui muy sincera** - me pregunta

-**No. es bueno que seas sincera y esta bien que te gusten las mujeres y no es fácil venir y decirlo a una completa extraña** - no se en que momento puse mi mano encima de la de ella, se siente tan bien.

-** Gracias.-** me beso mi mano.

**-de nada...**

**-Buenas tardes Srta. Fabray va a desear lo mismo de siempre o algo mas** - es el mozo del restaurant al parecer Quinn viene muy seguido.

**-para mi lo de siempre y tu Rachel?** - pregunta.

**-una ensalada nada mas.**

**- ¿Ensalada? eres vegetariana.**

**-Si desde siempre** - me mira y sonríe. whaoo que sonrisa.

-** yo también lo soy por eso pido siempre lo mismo, es lo único que hay en este local y sabes que es?**

**- ensalada -** respondemos ambas y reímos, es bueno tener algo en común con ella.

En la cena conversamos de todo un poco y regresamos a la playa.

**-¿Quinn haz estado con alguna chica?**

**-No Rach, me da mucha vergüenza conversar con alguna chica o con todas las chicas me pongo muy nerviosa.**

**- ja y yo que soy? un hombre -** la miro seriamente.

**- No, eres una mujer y muy linda, pero no se es la primera vez que hablo con una por mas de 30 minutos, sin que le derrame un refresco y la haga caer.**

**- jajaja eres una bruta con las mujeres.**

**- y tu haz estado con alguna?** - no quería que llegara a esta pregunta.

**- No ... te puedo contar algo que es un gran secreto que solo mi amiga y mis papis conocen** - no se por que voy a hacer sincera con ella.

- **Si -** sus ojos brillan de una forma increíble y me acerco a su oído y en un susurro.

-** Nunca he beso a nadie en mi vida, bueno solo a mis padres pero esos besos no cuentan.**

- **No esos no cuentan** - yo continuo viendo hacia el horizonte ya esta oscureciendo y hay un atardecer muy lindo - **creo que ambas tenemos algo en común, yo si he besado a muchas personas soy actriz** - se ríe- **pero nunca he besado a una chica solo a chicos y creo que no debe de ser lo mismo.**- y me acaricia una de mis mejillas.

**-No creo que sea lo mismo** - me estoy acercando a ella quiero besarla pero me da mucho miedo ella sabe besar yo no **- ¿Quiero saber como se besa?**

**-Quizás yo te podría enseñar a besar, para que cuando llegue esa persona seas una experta** - acepto su propuesto si o no

**- no lo se y si no te gustan mis besos no se besar Quinn y tu tienes experiencia.**

**-por eso te quiero enseñar, vamos Rach, para ambas va a hacer algo nuevo, te voy a enseñar lo primordial solo un rose de labios ¿aceptas?** - me pregunta y cada vez esta mas cerca de mi.

-**OK acepto, pero solo para que después bese bien al chico que me guste, vas a hacer mi profesora durante los días que me quede acá.**

**- si Rach... voy a hacer tu profesora y te vas a ir de los ángeles como toda una experta en besar.**

**-entonces que esperas Quinn enséñame** - me acerco lo suficiente para que ella de el paso.

**-Bien primero, no estés nerviosa, siempre mira a los ojos a la persona que vas a besar** - me mira a los ojos y siento que nuestros colores de ojos se mezclan.

me acaricio la mejilla y luego tomo mi barbilla para que quedara mucho mas cerca de ella sentía su respiración en mis labios.

**-Te sigo sintiendo nerviosa, no tienes que demostrarlo, pero no esta el la primera clase, no te preocupes la próxima clase ya no lo vas a sentir-** me da una sonrisa cálida y me tranquiliza un poco - **yo también estoy nerviosa también es mi primer beso con una chica así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Preparada** - solo asisto.

Me beso. sus labios son tan suaves y eso que solo es un pequeño rose de labios finos como los de ellas y unos gruesos como los míos pero se siente una gran sincronizanción entre ambas, no se cuanto tiempo sentí sus labios pero escuche su pregunta.

**-¿Te gusto? -**sonriéndome cerca de mis labios.

**-Si, ¿por que sonríes?** - le pregunto.

**- por que a mi también me gusto, si sigues así, vas a aprobar esta clase muy pronto** - se rie y yo igual.

-**Gracias. me puedes besar de nuevo o no quie...** - no puede seguir me beso de nuevo esta vez un poco mas brusco pero no pasamos mas haya de rosar nuestros labios, nos separamos ella seguia con una mirada brillante y me abrazo y beso mi cuello.

**-Gracias Rach, nunca pensé que seria asi...** - iba seguir la conversación pero sentí su celular y ella contesto - **si, Brian** - frunció su ceño - **esta bien voy para haya** - termino su conversación por el celular y me mira - **Me tengo que ir.**

**-Bueno, debe de ser muy importante asi que nos veremos pronto.**

-**¿Pronto? no Rach, en dos dias voy a venir de nuevo.**

-**Bien, te estare esperando entonces** - salimos de la playa para llegar a su vehículo -** nos vemos Quinn** - iba a besar su mejilla pero ella me agarra mi rostro con sus dos manos y besa mis labios. Terminamos el beso y yo sonrió -** Nos vemos.**

**-Ahora si me voy** - me da un corto beso y se sube en su vehículo y veo que parte y la pierdo de vista.

Primer beso y me lo doy con Quinn Fabray la chica mas deseada y fui la primera también para ella soy una suertuda si Rachel Berry te ganaste la loteria.

* * *

**Hay esta el otro capitulo me demore un poco tengo que estudiar para una prueba y aprovecho ahora antes de seguir estudiando.**

**solo espero que les guste este capitulo.**


	5. besos que no se olvidan

**Besos que no se olvidan.**

A pasado un día desde que me bese por primera vez con Quinn, todavía siento el sabor a frutilla de su protector de labios.

Hoy Puck me pidió que fuéramos a pasar un día tranquilo a la playa junto a los chicos de su banda y yo claro acepte pero con la condición que fuera también Ashley y así ayudar un poquito a Finn con ella.

**-ash, tienes que venir conmigo y con los muchachos a pasar el día en la playa** - le digo para que se prepare.

**-no voy a ir a ningún lado con ese trió de vagabundos** - enojada.

**-vamos no me puedes dejar solo con ese trió entonces y aparte uno de esos es tu hermano y no creo que sea un vagabundo.**

**-Si lo es, no hace nada por su vida. Pero esta bien no te voy a dejar sola con ellos** - si lo logre - **me cambio y bajo**- besa mi mejilla y se va al cuarto de baño.

Llevo casi 20 minutos esperando que Ash baje, casi me quedo dormida pero me llego un mensaje.

-_**Hola Rach, como estas? Q.**__  
_

_**-hola bien Quinn aca esperando Ashley para ir a la playa y pasar toda la tarde con unos chicos y Puck R.**_

_**-Puck? chicos? Ashley? Quienes son Rachel ellos? Q.**_

_**-jajaja ashley es la chica que estaba conmigo en el mall y los demas son unos chicos de una banda R.**_

_**-ahh ella no me cae muy bien y no creo que sea muy buena idea que salgas con esos chicos si no los conoces Q.**_

_**-si los conozco bueno a dos de ellos uno es Finn te acuerdas de el? R.**_

_**-si igual no me gusta Rach, me siento mal por no estar contigo por estar trabajando, si salgo antes me voy para haya para pasar la tarde contigo y practicar nuestras clases ;) Q.**_

_**-jajja nuestras clases. En serio, bueno yo no quiero seguir con las clases**_** R.-** le he mentido para ver que me responde.

_**-ehhh... por que no ? no te gustaron mis besos?** **Q**._ hayyy no se que responder me dejo sin palabras.

_**- No por que no fueron como yo quería :P R.**_

_**- :( y como los querías eh? Q.**_

_**- No se mas apasionados, no me los imagine tan cariñosos R.**_

_**-pero si te estaba enseñando como se besaba, sabes que para la próxima vez que te vea vamos a subir de nivel ya no solo rose de labios va a ver mucho pero mucho mas Rach. Q.**_

_**- bueno entonces estoy muy ansiosa de que llegue el día en que vengas, para que me sigas enseñando linda profesora R.**_

_**-jajaja :) que bueno que estés ansiosa yo igual para enseñarte mi querida alumna Q.**_

**-Que te pasa rach, con quien hablas? tienes algún amor en lima?** - me pregunta.

-**no Ash solo estoy hablando con una amiga.**

**-espero que no sea esa amiga tuya tira cubetas de agua.**

**-jajaa no. no es Dani, ¡Oh NO! Dani me mata no he hablado con ella desde la noche después de que llegue a acá.**

**-que mas da si ella tampoco atina a llamarte, deberías de dejar y aprovechar que vas a estar 2 meses acá de vacaciones de terminar tu amistad con ella - **me mira y pone una de sus mejores sonrisas siniestras.

**-No Ash ella es muy importante para mi y tienes que llevarte bien con ella por que va estar para toda la vida al lado mio entendiste.** - la miro seria para que sepa que es verdad **- Ya vamos mejor los chicos deben de estar esperándonos.**

salimos de la casa y nos fuimos desde lejos pude ver a 3 chicos uno ya lo conocen Puck mi lindo primo con su peculiar peinado su cresta, el otro es Finn alto moreno con cara de niño y por ultimo un chico rubio que debe de ser Sam el ultimo que no conozco de la banda que tienen.

**-Hay están los 3 chiflados Rach** - me apunta a cada uno -** bueno los otros dos son Sam y Finn.**

**- Si los conozco bueno a Finn si al otro no** - su cara cambia radicalmente no puede ser ha ella le gusta Finn.

-**De donde lo conoces si nunca lo haz visto?** - me pregunta.

**-ayer lo conocí, en realidad lo trate super mal por que me llamo lindura o hermosura ni me acuerdo.** - le conté.

-** Ahh te llamo así y sabes por que?**

**-Si me dijo que me confundió con una chica que conocía pero no me dijo quien era ella** - claro que me dijo pero no puedo tirar a fin a los leones inmediatamente con mi prima **- pero es muy lindo y simpático.**

**-si lo es** - lo dijo en un susurro creyendo que no escuche pero tengo muy buena audición.

**-Que dijiste es que no te escuche **

**-nada no dije nada, estas loca Rach** - me adelanto y se fue a saludar a los chicos.

**-Hola Rach como estas?** - se acerca finn a saludarme.

**-Bien y tu? como estas?** - le pregunto y luego apunto a Ash que esta conversando con Sam y luego le guiño el ojo el solo ríe.

**-super bien y hoy mucho mas** - me sigue el juego y me doy cuenta de que Ash nos esta mirando. -** y como lo pasaste ayer con tu amiga la rubia.** - hay no finn por que te acordaste de eso.

**-Bien, pero se tuvo que ir pronto te hubieras quedado un rato mas.** - no mentira si lo dejaba no hubiera podido besar a Quinn.

**vamos a bañarnos chicos** - dice puck y comenzamos todos a ir a la orilla de la playa.

estuvimos un poco mas de dos horas adentro del agua jugando con una pelota de plástico que llevaron los chicos, salimos y sacaron de una mochila unas cervezas.

**-Chicas ¿quieren una?** - pregunto Sam.

**-Claro** - contesto Ash, yo solo la miro, nunca he bebido solo siempre comparto con mis amigos y con mis padres.

**- y tu Rach** - yo niego con la cabeza - **vamos yo se que quieres** - y me guiña el ojo.

**-ok pero solo una no me gusta mucho la cerveza** - respondí ya que si estamos compartiendo y igual una no me va a hacer nada.

Puck y Finn se veían un poco mas lejos hablando por teléfono, pero no se de que y a los pocos minutos se les une Sam.

-**Que estan haciendo los chicos ?** - le pregunto a Ash.

**-La fiesta en la playa, todos los años Puck se junta con su banda y cantan algunas canciones aca asi que vas a presenciar la banda de mi hermano.**

-**ahh que bueno, quiero ir como tocan, Finn me dijo que necesitaban un cantante**

-**Si nadie quiere tocar con ellos y si es una mujer todos se acuestan con ella y terminan echándola por que ella tiene la culpa de calentarlos a los tres jaja son unos imbéciles.**

- **jajja pobres chicas, deberían dejar su juguete bien guardado por el grupo por lo menos.**

**-hay como los vez pueden estar acostándose con cada chica que pase por delante de ellos pero su amistad esta intacta, han compartido mas mujeres que cervezas ajaja** - mi prima ríe y yo con ella son tan asquerosos estos chicos.

Puck se nos acerca para contarnos que van a hacer la fiesta y que van a venir muchos amigos de ellos y que si queríamos podíamos ir a cambiarnos para la fogata de la noche, Ash y yo nos fuimos a la casa y prepararnos, reviso mi celular y no encuentro mensajes ni de Dani y menos de Quinn.

No se realmente que colocarme esta noche después de dar vuelta por la pieza decido por uno short, una polera sin mangas y chaleco por si me da el frió.

** -whaooo Rach, te vez guapa.**

**-Gracias, ash tu también** - Ash iba con un vestido azul, una sandalias bajas y un cintillo del mismo color del vestido -** hermosa prima.**

salimos y nos dirigimos al lugar de la fiesta se pudo apreciar una gran fogata que alumbraba toda la playa y se veía una gran cantidad de personas conversando ,bailando, tomando y muchas cosas mas que ustedes pueden imaginarse en una fiesta en la playa.

-**Princesa judia** - siento unos brazos al rededor de mi cintura.

**- Noah ya estas borracho, sino fue ni 2 horas que nos fuimos con Ash a cambiar.**

**-Es que llegaron nuestros amigos nos pusimos a tomar un par de cerveza y aquí estamos.**

**-Un par - **los ojos de puck estaban un poco desorbitados no estaba completamente borracho unas cervezas mas y caeria en un coma etílico, vi que una persona le da una cerveza y se la quito de la mano - **yo tomare esta. **

**-bueno prima tomate todas las que quieras esta es la fiesta de inicio de vacaciones y vendrán muchas mas uuuu** - levanto sus manos, grito y todos los demás lo siguieron fue muy loco, no se donde se encuentra Ash asi que me paseo al rededor de este lugar.

**-Rach por que tan sola.**

**-estoy cuidando de todos.**

**- te tengo algo que te puede gustar ya que me dijiste que no te gustaban las cervezas** - veo que saca una botella de vodka -** para ti y para mi.**

**-ok esta si te la acepto** - le respondo y me dan un vaso para y uno para el - **Gracias Finn, eres un gran amigo.**

**-de nada Rach todo por que me vas a ayudar con tu prima.**

**-de apoco chico, ella cree eres un mujeriego.**

Creo que hemos estado hablando casi una hora con Finn y ya nos hemos tomado casi la botella completa si me para lo mas seguro es que caería al suelo.

**-Voy y vuelvo Rach, se nos acabo el jugo y traeré otra botella** - veo que se va y se ve todo borroso no debí de tomar tanto.

me acosté en la arena y sentí que mi celular sonaba y conteste.

**-Siiiii.**

**-Rachel. soy yo linda **

**-Quiiiiiiinnnnnnn. Hola.**

**-Rachel ¿Donde estas?**

**-en una fiesta en la playaaaaaa, estoy tomando vodka con un amigoooo, te acuerdas de Finn** - arrastre mucho las palabras parece que estoy borracha.

**-si me acuerdo de el, que haces con el tomando niña.**

**-compartiendo con mi amigoooooooo Quinnnnnn, es muy lindo conmigo.**

**-compartiendo, Rachel Berry estas tomando con el y no me gusta que sea lindo contigo, ¿lo haz besado?** - yo al escuchar eso me rió solo a ella he besado y no besaría a nadie a pasado dos días desde que nos vimos y quiero verla así que le voy a mentir.

**-Parece no me acuerdo, gracias a que me enseñaste o quizas no quiero que me sigas enseñandooooo Quinnnn, quiero aprender mas y mas ¿Cuando vienessssss a vermee?**- no contesta nada solo siento ruidos.

**-en que lugar de la playa estas Rachel?, contesta por favor.**

**-donde estuvimos hace dos dias es una fiesssssssta con una gran fogata y una banda tocando**

**-ok quedate hay voy para haya, no te muevas.**

**-Te espero entonces.**- me corto Quinn Fabray me corto, lo bueno es que viene para acá, quiero verlaa.

finn llega y se sienta al lado mio mientras yo me incorporo de mi improvisada cama de arena.

**-Que paso a quien vas a esperar acá?** - me da otro vaso de vodka, yo se que no debo recibirlo pero están tan buenos los tragos y tomo el vaso de su mano.

**-Una amiga parece que va a venir a verme, no se si te acuerdas de la rubia del otro día.**

**- Claro la rubia guapa.**

-** Si, no la veo desde hace dos días y parece que vendrá, así mientra la esperamos sigamos tomando. Salud por el amor -** levanto mi vaso.

**-Salud por el amor entonces. Haz visto a Ash?**

**-No. he estado todo el rato contigo Finn, quizás deberías buscarla y aprovechar de desirle todo ahora que estas borracho ya que quizas te crea que te gusta, los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad jajaja.**

**-No se ella como me dijiste hace un rato ella cree que soy un mujeriego.**- bajando la cabeza parece que le gusta de verdad mi prima.

**-Puck tiene la culpa quizasss el siempre anda diciendo que ustedes comparten chicas y que van de cama en cama todas las noches de fiestas ¿eso es verdad?**

**-No. yo nunca he estado con una de las chicas de Sam y de Puck, ellos comparten chicas yo solo los calmo cuando se enteran, hace años que me gusta tu prima desde que eramos niños, claro que soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades y he tenido mis parejas, pero si ella me dice que si quiere estar conmigo te aseguro que me quedo para toda la vida con ella. Rach yo la quiero de verdad.**

-**ohhh Primo Finn jajaja, queda mucho de estas vacaciones y vamos a atrabajar con mi prima para que estés con ella** - lo abrazo y llega alguien que me separa de el por un empujón - **¡HEY! cuidado** - y miro quien es - **¿Quinn? viniste** - y me abrazo de ella no se como pude pararme o es por eso que ella me abraza para que no me caiga.

**-si vine** - me mira y luego mira a Finn con el ceño fruncido y me abraza a ella muy fuerte - **ven conmigo Rach.** - veo que me toma de la mano y comenzamos a caminar yo no me puedo a mi misma así que ella me esta llevando y solo me despido con mi mano de Finn y el hace lo mismo y vuelve a la fiesta.

- **Quinn que haces aquí? yo estaba bien con Finn, el es mi amigo y lo deje votado por que tu me arrastraste hasta acá y... -** no pude seguir hablando Quinn me beso de nuevo pero como lo habías dejado hace algunos días, nada mas que un rose de nuestros labios.

**-shhhh** - me coloca su dedo un mis labios - **vine por que tu quería ver y dijiste que querías practicar** - me da otro beso - **aquí estoy.**

-j**ajajaja No voy a practicar contigo en mi estado Quinn, estoy borracha y quiero acordarme de que te bese con mas que solo nuestros labios** - ella me mira y no dice nada - **Quiero sentarme me siento mal, me duela mi estomago** - me siento en la arena y ella se sienta al lado mio.

**-Rach, donde queda tu casa?** - me pregunta.

**-a unas casas de aca, ¿Por que?**

**-se te nota un poco tomada y lo mejor es llevarte a casa **- me sonrie y acarica mis mejillas.

**- No quiero, si viniste para dejarme en mi casa, vuelvo a la fiesta sola y seguir en lo que estaba con Finn.**

**-ni Finn ni nada Rachel, tu estas tomada y lo mas probable es que ese imbécil quería aprovecharse de ti y no me gusta eso.**

**-el no se iba a provechar de mi solo esta vamos conversando.**

**-Yo no vi eso estaban muy cerca el uno del otro**

**-y eso que, no tiene por que importarte-** me dio mucho sueño quiero ir a mi cama - o**k, vamos a mi casa pero ayúdame a levantarme no puedo sola** - ella se para y tira de mi para que me levante del suelo y comenzamos a caminar a mi casa.

llegamos a la puerta de esta -**Entra conmigo Quinn, hoy te quedas en mi casa y en mi cama** - ella solo abre los ojos y me ayuda a subir la escalera que se me hizo mucho mas larga que de costumbre.

**- Cual es tu cuarto? te dijo acostada y me voy**- me dice.

**-No ya es muy tarde, no dejare que te vayas** - le digo cuando le señalo con mi mano cual es mi habitacion. Entramos en ella y me tiro en la cama y le señalo que se siente conmigo en la cama - **mañana te vas temprano pero quédate y acuéstate conmigo** - me acomode mejor y Quinn se acuesta al lado mio - **así esta mejor rubia.**

me abrace de ella dejando mi cabeza en su pecho y caí en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**Otro capitulo a espera sus mensajes y ver si sigo con la historia, estoy pensando en subir otra historia igual. :D**


	6. Sin comentarios

**Sin comentarios**

que dolor de cabeza, me duele el estomago necesito ir al baño intento moverme pero un peso en mi cintura me lo impide, comienzo a abrir los ojos ya que en todo este momento no quería abrirlos pero me gano la curiosidad de quien era, Quizás era Ash que se quedo conmigo a dormir.

Abro el ojo derecho y me encuentro una cabellera rubia, realmente no se quien puede ser que hice anoche, nunca mas vuelvo a beber, solo lo haré en casa y con mis amigos.

Comencé a mover un poco su cuerpo para que se separara de mi pero su brazo cada vez me apretaba mas a su cuerpo que se ve que es trabajado, siento que se queja y luego se acerca a mi cuello y me lo besa.

**-Hola** - su voz era ronca pero sexy - **no te duele la cabeza después de todo lo que te bebiste anoche, sino fuera que llegue te tomabas hasta el mar de Los Ángeles** - termina su comentario y comienza a reír, la reconocí.

**-Quinn que haces en mi cama y por que te atreves a besarme tan íntimamente en el cuello, ni que fueras mi novia -** sentí otra vez ese escalofríos ya que volvió a posar sus labios en mi cuello pero mucho mas duradero y lo mas probable es que me haya dejado una marca.

**-No hagas eso me dejaras una marca y no sabre que decirles a mis padres ****después** - me dio vuelta y la miro con el ceño fruncido -** te gustaría que yo te hiciera lo mismo Quinn Fabray.**

**-tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que tu quieras Rach, soy tuya durante las próximas 2 semanas -** quedo sorprendía y con los ojos muy abiertos - **no te gusta la idea -** me mira con una mirada triste.

**-claro que me gusta pero debemos hablar entonces con mis tíos y mis padres para que puedas quedarte aquí, pero no creo que de esta manera tu y yo en la misma cama...** - no pude seguir hablando y me beso pero no de la misma forma intento hacerlo mas apasionado pero no pude dejar que entrara en mi boca - **espera Quinn, espera.**

**-Que** - comenzó a besar mi cuello - **no quieres que sigamos practicando anoche me decías que querías mas y no seguir con solo un beso pequeño y eso te estoy dando.** - no me acuerdo en que momento dije eso y menos que llegara a la fiesta.

**-Si claro que quiero seguir aprendiendo pero a mi paso, no se muy bien que hacer y me pillaste desprevenida-** Quinn toma mi cara en sus manos y beso suavemente mis labios.

**-No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, si quieres que te bese como lo hice recién lo haré si quieres que te coma la boca también lo haré** - ríe un poco me guiña el ojo y me besa de nuevo creo que le gusta mucho besarme.

**-Esta bien creo que nos estamos entendiendo** - para luego pararme de la cama y siento que el piso se me mueve y siento sus brazos en mi cintura.

**-estas bien, si quieres bajo a la cocina a buscarte un vaso de agua y algún medicamento para estos pequeños malestares** - me deja en la cama y sale por la puerta de mi habitación.

**punto de vista Quinn**

En la cocina

donde estarán las cosas del botiquín en esta casa, espera quizás en el baño mejor subiré y le preguntare a Rachel donde están.

Voy saliendo y me encuentro con un chico en solo boxer con una cresta en su cabeza que falta de moda tiene este tipo y que hace en la casa de Rachel, sera algo para ella.

**-Hola Guapa ¿Quien eres y que haces en mi casa? aunque no me importa que lo hagas pero lo mejor seria que estuvieras en mi habitación** - que demonios se cree este tipo.

**-Soy Quinn Fabray estoy buscando el baño y soy una gran amiga de Rachel.**

**-¿Amiga de mi princesa?** - susurro pero yo llegue a escucharlo.

**-Que dijiste ¿princesa?**

**-Si rachel, es mi princesa ****Judía** - me sonríe y yo se la devuelvo no puedo creer que tantos hombres estén detrás de ella, por que me tiene que gustar una chica hetero.

**-Bueno yo solo necesito unos medicamentos para ella ya que le duele la cabeza y un vaso de agua.**

**-No te preocupes yo le llevo lo que necesita** - comienza a moverse al rededor de la cocina y preparando una bandeja y preparando un desayuno - **estoy seguro que ella necesita comer algo y se le pasara todo lo que siente, bebió mucho anoche.**

**-si y tu donde estas por que no la cuidaste si es tu princesa** - lo encare, no debería dejar que se le acerque a mi chica, aunque todavía no lo sea ya la considero -** eres un imbécil, sino llego a salvarla lo mas probable es que ese chico con cara de bebe con gases se la hubiera violado** - lo empujo y salgo de la cocina en dirección al cuarto de Rachel.

llego a la puerta del cuarto y doy dos golpes no sale nadie a abrirme ni que entrara así que solo abrí la puerta y encontré a Rachel donde la deje con los ojos cerrados y ocupando toda la cama me saco una sonrisa y me acerque a ella.

**-Rach... oye** - es muy linda y lo que mas me gusta es su peculiar nariz - **cariño, vamos debes levantarte.**

**-Necesito agua** - ups se me olvido con todo lo que el imbécil de boxer que esta abajo me dijo.

**-Lo siento Rach se me olvido, es que me encontré con un chico abajo en ropa interior y subí a decírtelo** - ella se levanta de un salto y me mira a los ojos un poco asustada.

**-Que te dijo? te hizo algo?**- muchas preguntas - **maldito Puck** - dice por lo bajo así que se llama puck el del boxer.

**-Solo me llamo guapa y que hacia en su casa.**

-**El se llama Noah Puckerman, vive en esta casa** - se vuelve a costar y se tapa con el cubrecamas - **necesito dormir un rato mas y luego seguimos con la conversación** - yo la abrazo por detrás y me siento su olor a vainilla.

No se cuanto tiempo abra pasado quizas media hora y siento que alguien golpea la puerta de la habitacion y ingresa como pedro por su casa.

**-EH, Princesa despier...** - no sigue hablando quizás lo sorprendí de que estuviera abrazando a Rachel. Yo comienzo a acariciarla por los brazos y luego beso su cuello y la despierto de apoco.

**-Rach... Cariño vamos despierta alguien golpeo la puerta** - se que nos esta mirando, así que no lo pienso y me subo encima de ella y comienzo a besarla, no apasionada ya que me pidió que fuéramos lento, pero con intensidad y siento que ella comienza a moverse y seguir mi movimiento que hago con mi boca - **mmmhm** - gimo no puedo resistirme ya que rachel tiene una mano en mi espalda baja casi rosando mi trasero, hasta que nos interrumpen.

**-mmmgghhh** - siento que el chico carraspea - **Rachel Berry deja de manosear a la rubia guapa se que es sexy verlas así, pero no creo que sean horas para hacerlo en mi casa** - maldito imbécil, era mi mejor beso que estaba recibiendo y fue interrumpido por el.

Levanto mi cabeza y lo observo para luego ver a Rachel que me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pupilas dilatadas y con los labios hinchados y rojos, no se por que tanto si no siquiera logre mordérselos y ni saborearlos bien.

-**Quinn por favor puedes bajarte de encima de mi** - le dijo espacio para que se parara - creo que mejor te cambias y luego bajamos a hablar con mis padres Quinn.

**-ok, nos vemos en un rato** - entro al cuarto de baño y no se que hablaran afuera pero se que están conversando.

**punto de vista Rachel**

No puedo creer que estaba besando a Quinn de esa forma o no fui yo, se que estaba durmiendo y soñando con que Quinn me besaba de una forma que todavia no estaba preparada y comenzaba a querer mas y mas y yo la dejaba que avanzara y luego siento la voz de Puck y salgo de mi sueño, tengo a Quinn arriba mio con los labios rojos y hinchados con su respiración agitada y se veía tan sexy.

-Woahhuyyy - me molesta puck y antes de que diga algo lo interrumpo.

-**sin comentarios por lo que hice**. - y el solo me guiña el ojo, rie y deja la bandeja con un parecetamol y con dos vasos de jugo y algunos panes para el desayuno -** gracias** - le grito cuando sale de mi habitación.

* * *

**Otro capitulo a espera sus mensajes y ver si sigo con la historia, **


	7. lindas piernas y lindo trasero

**lindas piernas y lindo trasero.**

punto de vista de Quinn.

salí del baño y vi a rachel sentada en la cama con la bandeja que trajo el chico de la cocina. Ella solo me señala con los ojos la bandeja y luego me hace una señal con del dedo indice que me acerque a ella y luego ríe quizás tengo cara de idiota en este momento, nunca me habia pasado esto.

**-Puck me dejo la bandeja con una aspirina, ya siento que me voy a recuperar de apoco de este dolor de cabeza** - yo lo asisto no tengo palabras solo veo su rostro y su pelo revuelto que sexy.

Me siento al lado de ella y comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero necesito saber que haremos yo no quiero dejarla sola si esta este chico de la cocina, el grandote con cara de bobo y la chica del centro comercial, todos quieren algo con Rachel o quizás solo es mi imaginación.

solo por eso es que le pedí a mi representante que me diera unos dias de vacaciones tengo que vigilar a todo el que se le acerque, no es solo por que me guste Rachel, sino que es la primera mujer a la que beso.

**-Rachel no es necesario que le pidas a tus padres que me quede aquí, voy a arrendar una casa cerca de acá.**

**-En serio. Bueno si así lo quieres no hay problema, solo te diré que me vas a tener en tu casa todos los días.**

**-¡ah si!** - le elevo mi ceja se que a muchos les parece sexy y rachel se sonroja, se ve muy linda - **¡hey! ¿por que te sonrojas?** - le pregunto, pero se muy bien la respuesta.

-**Es que tu me intimidas y yo nunca he estado asi con una chica en mi cama y menos con solo una polera y short yyyyy tu subes esa cejaa y meee matas** - volvió a sonrojarse me estoy acercando a ella otra vez, quiero besarla ahora.

**-si lo se todos me dicen eso** - le acaricio la mejilla y la voy a besar pero mis labios van a dar en su mejilla - **¡hey!**

**-Así que todos te dicen eso entonces que haces aquí y no te vas con todos a pasar tus mini vacaciones Quinn Fabray** - linda y celosa esta enana, eso no se lo puedo decir.

**-Solo tu eres la que me ve asi y me besa** - Ella baja la mirada -** y las demás personas dicen que cuando levanto la ceja me voy sexy, eres una chica privilegiada al tener ambas cosas y a pocos ****centímetros** - y me vuelvo a acercar soy adicta a sus labios y eso que nos hemos besado solo dos veces. Pero otra vez me corre la cara.

- **Si soy tan privilegiada, ¿Que tengo yo que no tienen los demás? -** no se si decirle que tiene unas lindas piernas, unos ojos soñadores y brillantes o unos labios muy besables, pero sobre todo si sensilles y lo traviesa que es.

- **Tu eres única por que eres la única, que conoce a la Quinn Fabray afuera de todos esos focos, revistas y cámaras.** - o vamos la tercera es la vendida ¡Vamos Quinn!, me acerco y ahora si me reciben sus labios, es un beso lento y no apasionado solo un rose de labios que me lleva al cielo.

**-Ok Quinn te voy a creer** - me dice después de que terminamos el pequeño beso - **tenemos que seguir con la practica de los besos** - SI grito en mi interior -** tiene que seguir la otra fase.**

**-Que empiece entonces** - sonrió - **¿de que forma lo quieres Rach?-** rachel abre los ojos - **¿Por que me miras asi? ¿dije algo malo?** - muchas preguntas pero esta rara.

**-No solo que no pensé que ahora me tocara hacerlo inmediatamente** - yo le sonrió.

**-No quise decirlo de esa manera, pero es necesario si quieres pasar al nivel de besos con** - le saco la lengua y ella suelta una carcajada - **no te rias de mi mala, es que no sabia como explicarte.**

**-Si quiero pasar a ese nivel, pero que se de Quinn, que no sea obligado** - esta mujer me va a matar con su ternura -** Quiero que sea real.**

**-Lo va a hacer Rach, de eso no te preocupes todo lo que te voy a dar va a ser con mi consentimiento y tuyo princesa.**

-**¿Princesa?.**

**-Ehhh** - Si le dice asi el tal Puck por que no yo.

* * *

**punto de vista de Rachel.**

Me dijo princesa, ¿pero por que?.

**-ehhh** - vamos Quinn dime que tienes en esa cabecita. - **quería dirigirme a ti de una forma mas cariñosa.** - esta sonrojada Quinn Fabray sonrojada me gusta.

- **No me gusta que me llames asi** - la miro enojada, ella baja la mirada y yo rio por lo bajo -** solo una persona me llama asi** - ella sube su mirada y se ve enojada, parece que se me acabo la broma y Quinn comienza a caminar de un lado a otro diciendo palabras que no entendía - ¿**Te enojaste?** - me mira y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo.

-**No, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, es tarde y tengo que ir a la casa que arrende** - se para de mi cama y comienza a buscar sus zapatos que eran unas botas de taco alto, ¿entro a la playa con esas botas? creo que esta loca.

**-No es necesario que te vayas a parte tengo que hablar con mis padres y quiero que los conozcas.**

**-Sera en otro momento Rachel.** - hay no y mi sobrenombre cariñoso.

**-¿Y el princesa donde queda?** - le pregunto.

- **Bueno la persona que te puede decir eso que te lo diga, Rachel de verdad me tengo que ir** -se acerca y yo ilusa crei que me besaria - **nos vemos luego** - no me beso, bueno si pero en mi boca sino en la mejilla. -** saluda a tus padres y diles que luego los conocere.**

-**Adios**- susurro ya se había ido.

Quinn se fue y comencé a arreglar las cosas de mi pieza parecía que habia hecho una fiesta en ese lugar y yo no soy desordenada asi que la ordene.

En la casa solo se encontraba Puck en la cocina, salí con la bandeja que me llevo en la mañana a mi cuarto.

**-Todavia no te pones pantalones Noah Puckerman.**

**-Rach... princesa ¿Que haces aquí y la linda Rubia?** - me pregunta y guiña el ojo.

**-Se tuvo que ir, tenia que hacer otras cosas ¿Que piensas de ella Puck?**

**-Es guapa a mi me gusta y ¿a ti?.**

**-si es guapa me gusta, pero ella no es de nuestro mundo Puck - **bajo la mirada y luego busco la mirada de mi primo - **ella es una actriz famosa que puede tener a cualquier hombre o mujer para ella y yo soy solo una chica judía con una gran nariz, pequeña y ...** - me interrumpe Puck en mi momento mas dramático.

**-Y lindas piernas** - yo miro mis piernas, nunca me habia dado cuenta de que tenia estas piernas y son largas pero igual me ciento con una autoestima por los suelos, por que ella es increíble. -** y ella tiene un lindo trase..** - tape su boca.

**-No lo digas y si lo se, para ser una mujer delgada tiene un gran trasero.**

**-Lo tocaste ¿dime que lo hiciste?** - juntando sus manos como suplicando - **dime dime.**

**-Pareces un niño Puck y no lo se, amanecí con ella en mi cama, pero creo que no, y si lo hice tengo tanta mala suerte por que no me acuerdo** - puck ríe de mi cara ya que es de una muy afligida, todo el mundo desea tocar la cola de Quinn Fabray yo no se si lo toque y no me acuerdo.

**-Eso es mal primita a las mujeres no les gusta que se olviden que las tocaste** -yo lo miro fue y le golpeo el brazo - **¿por que me pegas? solo digo la verdad.**

**-SI lo se Noah, soy una chica te das cuenta** - muestro mis pequeños pechos y el sigue riendo - **Ayudame** - le suplico -** necesito conocer como hacer que una chica se interese por mi.**

**-NO tengo problema en ayudarte que necesitas.**

Estuvimos conversando sentados en la cocina por una ahora, para ver como poder conquista a Quinn y ser mas sexy, hasta que llegaron mis padres.

Puck se fue a su cuarto parece que tiene una cita para el almuerzo y yo ayude a prepara la cena y olvidarme un momento de la rubia de ojos avellanas de un gran pero gran trasero.

* * *

**Otro capitulo a espera sus mensajes y ver si sigo con la historia, **


End file.
